Pretty & Girly
by asuki-anani
Summary: This is actually a comment-fic inspired by O Captain, My Captain by innerslytherin & severity softly which is one of my favorite Hotch/Garcia fics-but some remarks Sean makes begged my muse to write this drabble. Please pardon any grammar/spelling errors.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds.

This was written as a comment fic to the following:

O Captain, My Captain Available on Live Journal .?view=1220198#t1220198

**Authors** **innerslytherin** and **severity_softly**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Hotch/Garcia

I haven't written anything in a very long time but this story inspired the following drabble its not great but here it is...

Slash be here Spencer Reid & Sean Hotchner

.

.

.

.

Spencer and Jack were discussing Esther and the newly monikered Shirley as they walked towards the next house. Spencer had asked why the car was named Shirley instead of Edgar which is a discussion they had the last time they discussed the old car.

"It's all pretty and girly. Like you Uncle Spencer!"

Reid looked down at the small cowboy then up at a blushing Bride of Frankenstein. He raised a gauze covered eyebrow at her and chucked he had never seen her blush before.

"It was Sean."

Spencer rolled his eyes behind the gauze and followed Jack up the neighbors porch.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two men lay entangled on the couch kissing lazily...

"Mmmm, I don't know if should be kissing you."

"But I like kissing you."

"Yes, but I'm starting to think Hotch is right and you have a crush on Garcia."

"Well, maybe a small one. She's an amazing woman & the best thing that ever happened to Aaron.

"Mmm...well if you attracted to her and women in general we should stop what we are doing."

Spencer sat up a bit, "Are you sure you don't need someone more...feminine?" He started yanking on the disheveled gauze around his body and stretched out in his boxer briefs on the couch.

Sean sat up and stared at the man he was straddling. Hair in disarray, gauze mostly off, sinewy body, and beautiful kiss swollen lips...he looked so sexy spread out on the coach.

"Nope. I like guys. Tall, kiss, slender, kiss, genius guys, deep kiss, gun carrying FBI guys, small kiss on the lips. Beautiful, intelligent, hiding a model's body under geeky clothes kinda guy."

After a long intense kiss Sean settled comfortably on Spencer's lap, "Spencer, you are the bisexual in this relationship. You are the one that finds women attractive. I am gay."

"Yes, but according to Cowboy Jack I'm pretty and girly."

Sean's mouth stopped mid-nibble on the other man's ear. He sat up and looked and his lover.

"Oh."

"Oh."

Sean leaned down to place his forehead against Spencer's and gave him a quick kiss.

"I need to tell Aaron I'm gay."

"What's that have to do with me being girly."

"Well, if you'd been there already as my boyfriend I would have never said that."

"You see me as girl? I'm a man Sean...I like being a man."

"I really like you being a man. You are a beautiful man...not girlish at all...I don't always think when I speak you know that. And I really wanted to see you and then you went up stairs with Penny and Jack and then you left with them and left me alone with Aaron. I just wanted to be with you."

"You are such a sap."

"I just wanted to hug you."

"Like I was from Pluto?"

"Penny was snuggling my man!"

Spencer laughed and kissed his boyfriend, "You really are girly."

"I really need to tell Aaron that I'm gay. Then he'll stop worrying about me stealing Penny & then you can tell him we are dating."

"Why me? He's your brother?"

"He's your boss?"

"You called me girly."

"Pleeeeeease. It will be hard enough telling him I'm gay."

"Hotch will not react in a negative manner. He'll be relieved that you are in a stable relationship."

"Please baby."

"You called me GIRLY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Still own nothing...this drabble is kinda random & I still have absolutely no control over verb tense changes...sorry. Unbeta'd as always.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaron Hotchner stared out through his office blinds while his visitor sat on the couch and chewed on a a nail while throwing him worried glances.

The the agents in BAU bullpen supposed to be steadily working. All the teams at home for the first time in months. Morgan was teasing Reid about who knows what while Penelope defended him and Prentiss laughed out loud. Rossi was shaking his head at whatever was being said and JJ looked at them as if they were all insane.

"Reid?"

"Yes."

"Spencer Reid."

"Yes, Aaron. Dr Spencer Mathias Reid."

The BAU Chief made a slight noise of disbelief while continuing to stare at the teasing going on in the bullpen. He looks over to his younger brother and back to the bullpen...twice.

"Is he even gay?"

"Aaron!"

"Sean!"

"I tell you I'm gay and it doesn't even phase you, freakin' Spence always has to be right, but you find out I'm dating Reid and you ask if he's gay?"

"I am being serious. He may not speak of it but I know he had a thing with a Hollywood starlet. Like a serious thing."

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak that way."

"Gossip."

"Start a sentence with like."

The elder Hotchner brother turns to give his brother a dirty look. Sean just smiles his golden smile at his big brother.

"Sean. I am trying to be serious."

The blonde haired man drops his face into his hands and groans. Aaron can hear a something similar to _are you ever not_ being mumbled.

"I know about _Lila Archer,"_ Sean states in a rather pissy voice. "We've met."

Aaron plops down beside his brother, "Oh really."

"Apparently she had a key."

With a rather surprised look upon Aaron's face he replies, "To Reid's apartment?"

"Yes."

"Wow. They were more serious than I thought." Aaron looks at his younger brother he seems to be pouting now that the subject of Lila had been raised. Sean glares at his brother who appears to be laughing at him and remembers the meeting with the _lovely Miss Archer. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Spencer and Sean had just had a very wet and dirty shower...which had been preceded by dirty up against a wall, haven't seen you in three weeks, oh my God let me have at you sex. After finally being temporarily sated the two men showered and then parted ways. Sean to the bedroom and Spencer to the kitchen to go after the tray of finger foods that he knew would be in the kitchen. _

_Sean had just stepped in the hall looking for his bag after stealing a pair of Spencer's boxers and had to stopped to leer at his towel clad boyfriend when **she** stormed the apartment. _

_Spencer was almost at the kitchen dressed in only a towel...a very small towel. When suddenly the door bursts open and the thin man automatically reached for his revolver that of course was not on his thip. Before Spencer knew it a blonde hurricane has her legs wrapped around him, her tongue down his throat and the towel off his hips. Sean stood in shock as his boyfriend was mauled. Eventually he was allowed to breath and attempted to remove the woman from his body. _

_She wasn't having it. _

_Spencer kept trying to shimmy away from her and the blonde dynamo kept telling him to stop teasing her and that she had news she wanted to celebrate. _

_When Sean cleared his throat Spencer had just managed to remove the blonde's legs from his hips and set her feet on the floor. The blonde jumped and turned at the throat clearing and Spencer wrapped this towels back around his hips. _

"_Hi." _

"_Oh, Hello," the blonde strode towards Sean with her hand held out, "I'm Lila Archer Spencer's off and on sorta but not really girlfriend." _

"_Sean Hotchner...mmm **the** boyfriend." _

_The blonde blushed and turned to the man standing in a towel, "Spencer! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend. We talked a couple days ago you could have told me. I'm so embarrassed. I practically raped you in front of your guy!" _

"_Ummm, could we have this conversation after I put on some clothes." _

_Sean raised an eyebrow at the man, "Why dress? Apparently we've both seen everything you got." _

_Lila giggled, "I like you!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aaron laughed at his brothers retelling of the story. Lila had apologized for jumping Spencer and had taken them both out to lunch to celebrate her Golden Globe nomination for her first movie. The elder Hotchner was surprised to learn that the resident genius and Ms. Archer had a friends with benefits arrangement and had hooked up several times over the years. Spencer had explained to Sean that he hadn't slept with Lila since he and Sean had decided to be more than just occasional lovers.

"So you never knew that they were friends."

"NO! I mean how does a guy not brag about something like having a booty-call with a hot actress!"

"It's Reid."

"Arrrghh. I know."

"You really like Reid don't you."

The younger Hotchner has his face down in his hands while sitting on the couch. He mumbles something his brother can't quite make out...or believe so he asks him to say it again and really studies his brothers body language.

Sean looks up and out the blinds to man holding court with magic tricks now, "I think I love him."

"I think you do too."

"God why me."

Hotch laughs and asks his younger brother why did this all come up now, "After all, I figured out you were probably gay when you stole Cousin Molly's Ken doll and I found you marrying him off to your GI Joe later at home." Sean looks gobsmacked at his brother. He didn't think anyone knew about Mr. and Mr. Joe

"It's all your fault"

"How is your coming out my fault."

"Because you're a damn breeder that's why!"

"Jack? Your adored nephew Jack. What does my child have to with this?" 

Hotch is opening the door to his office to step into the bullpen to take his brother and Penelope to lunch...which was why he was here in the first place and is waiting for his brother to answer.

"Jack told Spencer he was pretty and girly."

The agents in the bullpen look up in surprise to see the BAU Unit Chief laughing without reservation, "I told you...children repeat things. Bring your boyfriend to lunch with us I can't wait to see Penny's reaction to your relationship. She'll probably give you the you hurt my baby genius I'll eradicate your existence."

Sean looks a little apprehensive about lunch with his brothers girlfriend now. "You'll protect me won't you Big Brother?" 

"If she asks I will be required to provide shovel services."

"Shovel? Aaron your my brother!"


End file.
